A Girl in Love
by Discreetly
Summary: When she saw him time slowed to a stop. He was so handsome, so perfect and kind. Himiko Toga knew her life would never be the same because she had finally found him. The one. The first boy she would ever kill.


When she saw him time slowed to a stop. He was so handsome, so perfect and kind. Himiko Toga knew her life would never be the same because she had finally found him. The one. The first boy she would ever kill.

His name was Hidaka Masayoshi, but the character for his name read as "Seigi". Justice. And like a true knight in shining armor, he _exemplified_ justice. He walked his kid-brother to primary school every day, he managed the Morals Committee at school and more than once, Toga had spotted Masayoshi helping an old lady with her bags. He was never without a smile, never failed to give a kind word and always did the right thing. In other words, he couldn't have been more different than Himiko Toga.

She followed him for weeks, watching him commit one good deed after another. He looked to become a professional hero and he had the grades and quirk to back it up. He was a front-runner to make it to U.A. High School where all his classmates agreed he belonged in.

He was the sun. He seemed to radiate light. Every room he entered, every person he met, they all glowed brighter, grew warmer.

Once, when Toga had been especially careless, she had tripped over a can, upending a garbage bin and Masayoshi, noticing her for the first time, ran to help her. She was still nursing her bruise when he offered his hand to her. It was warm. No other word could describe the sensation. She took his hand almost automatically and she felt the warmth run through like a hot spring. He helped her to his feet, asking if she was alright, not minding her mumbled words or stunned silence. And then once he was sure she hadn't been hurt, he turned to the trash and began to clean it up.

Breathless, Toga felt compelled to help him. She crouched down beside him until their shoulders nearly touched. Even without contact, she could feel the warmth of him, the steady flow of blood under his skin.

When they finished, he thanked her and went on his way. Toga was left stunned and with every step he took, colder. The contrast was stark, was this what she had been missing? Was this how Masayoshi felt all the time? This warmth like a calm summer day.

Desire took over Toga. Soon it was no longer enough to just watch, to pick up his crumpled papers, to steal his pencil or to eat the crumbs of his finished meal. She had existed like a rat, scurrying after him, picking up his leavings, but now she had experienced the sun first-hand, felt his touch, spoke to him and looked into his eyes. There was no going back from there. Himiko Toga needed more.

She found him alone one night, walking home from school. Toga stepped out from behind the corner as if she hadn't been waiting there for hours. Clutched in both her hands was a pink-colored box with a ribbon and note attached to it. After a second of hesitation, Toga walked up to her love and held out the box.

"P-p-please accept my feelings!" Toga shouted.

Masayoshi's cheeks flushed red. "Thank you," he said. He reached out to take the box. "I-"

Toga let the box slip from her fingers. On the underside was a butterfly knife, painted pink, the blade already extended. She thrusted forward and though Masayoshi scored top marks in physical education and though he had an excellent quirk and was training to be a hero, the knife cut deep into his throat.

They fell down together, her atop him, the blood soaking into her kneesocks. He gurgled and his handsome face twisted into an ugly expression. But Toga didn't mind, Masayoshi would never be ugly to her. This was a face that only Toga would ever get to see. It was something special between the two of them.

As Masayoshi died, Toga bent down and kissed him.

He sputtered, coughing blood and she was forced to pull away. Her lips wandered down to his neck and clamped around the bleeding wound. She drank her fill, changing her shape right there on the spot, changing into him. She drank until her stomach hurt and when she pulled away she was wearing Hidaka Masayoshi's body. The cold corpse beneath her was no longer Masayoshi, it only looked that way.

Toga ran her hands across her face, through her hair and felt the muscles under her shirt. _This_ was Masayoshi. She hugged herself, feeling Masayoshi's body the way no one else ever could. It was everything she wasn't. Strong, fit and handsome and kind and beautiful.

But most of all it was warm.


End file.
